spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Wiki des communautés:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese __NOWYSIWYG__ thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Jeżeli administracja wikii nie życzy sobie zgłaszania jej do konkursu, ma prawo zgłosić to tutaj, dodając linka do dyskusji, w której zostało to ustalone. Kandydatury takich wikii będą od następnego głosowania każdorazowo wycofywane. Wykreślenia z listy może dokonać administrator w każdej chwili. # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 9.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| =1|Nowe głosowanie rozpocznie się .|Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca.}} | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ 20px Głosy na tak: # głosy za 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Sonic Wiki Jak to mówią, do trzech razy sztuka :P. Jednak do rzeczy. Sonic Wiki to kompendium wiedzy o serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Znaleźć można tu informacje o grach, postaciach, serialach, komiksach i innych rzeczach z uniwersum, które liczy sobie już prawie 24 lata. Jestem w pełni świadomy braków w niektórych artykułach, jednak te są odpowiednio oznaczone i czekają na jakąś dobrą duszę, która je rozbuduje. Obecnie Sonic Wiki ożywa i powraca do dawnej formy, a to za sprawą kilku nowych edytorów oraz dwóch projektów na wiki. Tak jak w poprzednich miesiącach, proszę o naprawdę sensowne argumenty (a nie "bo tak" czy jakieś trzeciorzędne niedoskonałości jak w poprzednim miesiącu) oraz przypominam, że głosuje się na projekt, a nie na moją osobę czy też działalność. Mam nadzieję, że w tym miesiącu obędzie się bez cyrków i tym podobnych z poprzednich miesięcy. Painto maniak (dyskusja) 07:00, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # DarknessEyes23 Pokój i bezpieczeństwo, bracie! Allons-y! 07:03, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) #Final Cannon Dyskusja 07:41, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # — Marchewka (dyskusja) 07:48, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 08:48, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # — '''Light22 10:26, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 11:25, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # Lisica01 Kontakt 12:27, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # — Lordtrion(tablica · · ) 15:36, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # --32Polak 16:04, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png'Místico Kane http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png 'Zapraszam! http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png 16:07, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Avocadov|'Wasz']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Avocadov|'Król']] 08:00, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # ProOskiTablica 09:14, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # Jak w poprzednim miesiącu. Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 08:23, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) #--100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 14:02, maj 4, 2015 (UTC)1 # Its a me, Bowser! Pisz tu! 14:47, maj 7, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Rzymianin|'Klejnot']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Rzymianin|'Nilu']] 05:38, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) # Oby tym razem się udało! :) Karu Zostaw wiadomość 08:53, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) # — Martinuss (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) #: Raven2015 Wpadnij! 18:18, maj 13, 2015 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. #Michalomatek (dyskusja) 07:51, maj 14, 2015 (UTC) # # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 17:00, maj 22, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # Infernus2500 (dyskusja) 08:18, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Nie, dziękuje # Co drugi konkurs to ich uczestnictwo 22:30, maj 16, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Dragon Age Polska Wiki Nie zaszkodzi spróbować raz jeszcze. Polskojęzyczne kompendium wiedzy o produkcjach z serii Dragon Age, które w ubiegłym miesiącu otarło się o zwycięstwo w plebiscycie. Efektowny i funkcjonalny, ale przejrzysty wygląd plus ponad tysiąc artykułów, których liczba stale rośnie dzięki zwiększającej się społeczności. [[Użytkownik:Nazg2001|'nazg2001']] vel Pottero (Leave a message) 09:22, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # Dexart 06:49, maj 17, 2015 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 09:38, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) W dyskusji. # Iravu (dyskusja) 10:13, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) W wyjątkowo krótkim czasie strona stanęła na nogi, a efekt jest świetny. # — Light22 10:24, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # — Marchewka (dyskusja) 10:28, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Ta wiki jest cudna. :> # — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 11:25, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # Lisica01 Kontakt 12:27, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # --32Polak 16:04, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:Rafi862|''' Rafi862 ]] skontaktuj się 19:25, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) #[http://spolecznosc.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Meshifuari_Arimota '''Meshifuari Arimota] 22:58, 2015 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 23:59, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Avocadov|'Wasz']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Avocadov|'Król']] 07:58, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # ProOskiTablica 09:12, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # Whispering Death (dyskusja) 09:20, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'LANCE']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'THE']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Whip125|'GUNNER']] 09:40, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 08:21, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) #--100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 14:00, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) #: Konst@ntin (dyskusja) 14:16, maj 5, 2015 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej. --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 14:24, maj 5, 2015 (UTC) #Pomimo, że nie przepadam za tym uniwersum, wiki bardzo mi się podoba. Ładne skórki, czcionka i infoboksy. # — Martinuss (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) #: Raven2015 Wpadnij! 18:17, maj 13, 2015 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wiki. # # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' '''· sandbox) 11:28, maj 18, 2015 (UTC) # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 17:00, maj 22, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw 20px Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Właściwie to przegraną w WM w kwietniu "zawdzięczacie" tylko dwóm trollom, nikt nie miał konkretnych powodów do zagłosowania na nie, jak to było w przypadku zwycięskiej wiki, więc gorąco wierzę, że uda Wam się w tym miesiącu wygrać. Michnar (dyskusja) 09:38, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Minerały Wiki Wiele osób będzie mnie krytykowało że zgłosiłem moją wiki praktycznie od porgu zgłaszania,niezbyt dobrej strony głównej to więc po co to robię? Bowiem mimo dużej ilości fajnych artykułów Minerały Wiki jest wciąż ,,miastem widmo" więc postanowiłem go rozpopularyzować przez Wikię miesiąca.Jeśli przegram to i tak trochę osób dowie się o tej bazie informacji na temat minerałów i zacznie ją edytować i wiki ,,ożyje".Pod koniec przyznam się że nawet nie chcę wygrać. [[User:Makarus13| Makarus13 ]][[User talk:Makarus13| dyskusja]] 16:54, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # [[Użytkownik:Avocadov|'Wasz']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Avocadov|'Król']] 07:56, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # — Marchewka (dyskusja) 09:27, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) Na zachętę # [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'LANCE']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'THE']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Whip125|'GUNNER']] 09:40, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # Całkiem sensownie napisana wikia, chociaż mała, to artykuły fajnie zrobione, tylko z plikami (to i to), kategoriami (to) i linkami (to i to) przydałoby się coś zrobić. Jednak pomysł jest fajny i ciekawy, daję plus - na zachętę ;) Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 08:21, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) # # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 17:00, maj 22, 2015 (UTC) # Świetnie rozwijająca się wiki :> — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 19:49, maj 22, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png'Místico Kane http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png 'Zapraszam! http://images.wikia.com/__cb20150422093507/szymek/pl/images/9/95/2297997_spagna.png 17:06, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Wszystko bardzo ładnie, ale wiki została założona niedawno i ma niewiele artykułów. Zgłoś się za jakiś czas :). #http://images.wikia.com/painto/pl/images/5/5f/Pinkie_Pie.png PinkiePie;3 http://images.wikia.com/painto/pl/images/5/5f/Pinkie_Pie.png 20:25, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Wikia ma mało artykułów i została niedawno założona. # --32Polak 19:41, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) To, że Wiki jest za młoda to żaden argument, aby na nią nie głosować, mam jednak inne powody, aby nie być na tak. Artykuły są one napisane w okropnym stanie, jeśli patrzymy na to, jak wyglądają w trybie źródłowym. Pliki, znajdujące się na Wiki nie są kategoryzowane, a to jest już duży minus. Jeśli zostanie to wszystko zmienione, z chęcią zmienię swój głos. #--100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 13:57, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) Jestem pod wrażeniem kreatywności pomysłu oryginalnego na wiki. Mam ale do plików. Proszę podpiszcie je licencjami. Jak podpiszecie zmienię głos na tak. # Podobnie jak Polak: sam młody wiek nie jest przeszkodą dla mnie by głosować, jednak kompletny bałagan w raportach, niezbyt zachęcający wygląd na Monobooku i mierna jakość artykułów, która głównie jest ważna dla czytelników. Jeśli to poprawicie będę następnym razem za. Karu Zostaw wiadomość 09:00, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) # — Martinuss (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) # — Light22 14:02, maj 16, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: Widząc tytuł, myślałem, że to jakaś wiki o Minecrafcie, a tu taka miła niespodzianka. Brawo za oryginalny pomysł, ale, jak już inni wspomnieli, troszkę za mała – raczej nie głosowałbym na wiki poniżej 100 artykułów. No i jednak w niektórych raportach jest nieporządek, a to chyba (z moich obserwacji) pierwsza rzecz, na jaką patrzą głosujący. Vengir (dyskusja) 21:04, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) Thor Wiki Wikia ma już ponad rok i stale się rozwija, więc pomyślałam, by ją zgłosić i sprawdzić, jak zareagujecie oraz dowiedzieć się co mogę jeszcze poprawić. Niestety nasza wiki ma małą ilość edytorów :/ Ale teraz przejdę do opisu: Thor Wiki to zbiór informacji o wszystkim co jest związane z Thorem ( w tym komiks, filmy czy mitologia). Wygląd niedawno był odnawiany i wywołał pozytywne reakcje, więc mam nadzieję, że nie "pobijecie" mnie za to ;) Karolin5555 Tablica 18:20, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na tak: # nazg2001 19:45, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Avocadov|'Wasz']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Avocadov|'Król']] 07:55, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # Michnar (dyskusja) 09:13, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Whip125|'LANCE']] [[Tablica wiadomości:Whip125|'THE']] [[Specjalna:Wkład/Whip125|'GUNNER']] 09:40, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) # --32Polak 19:44, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) Artykuły są w porządku, ich wygląd w trybie źródłowym również, no i wygląd jest niczego sobie, jednak jak mówił Marchewka97, zbytnio rzuca się w oczy, to jednak mi aż tak bardzo nie przeszkadza. Kursor natomiast naprawdę mi się podoba. #--100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 13:58, maj 4, 2015 (UTC) # — Martinuss (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 8, 2015 (UTC) # --Igniton (Dyskusja) 21:32, maj 15, 2015 (UTC) #Infernus2500 (dyskusja) 08:34, maj 16, 2015 (UTC) # # — Light22 14:03, maj 16, 2015 (UTC) # ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' '''· sandbox) 11:28, maj 18, 2015 (UTC) # — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 17:00, maj 22, 2015 (UTC) # Moje prośby zostały spełnione :> — Szynka013 Księga godnych! 19:50, maj 22, 2015 (UTC) 20px Głosy na nie: # — Marchewka (dyskusja) 09:23, maj 2, 2015 (UTC) Nie podoba mi się skórka na mandbuka, Oasis też mnie trochę kuje w oczy (jest, hmm.. dziwnie wybajerzony CSS-em?), a jak patrzę na te artykuły – wszędzie cholerne dywizy zamiast półpauz/pauz. :< # Na razie na nie, trochę niefajnie zrobiona grafika, tak IMO dość szaro, buro i ponuro. :c Simspedysta17 (dyskusja) 07:37, maj 3, 2015 (UTC) 20px Dyskusja: :Głos zostanie, pod warunkiem, że muzyka zostanie usunięta. Raz, że to inwazyjne i nie każdy sobie życzy, żeby mu coś plimkało w tle, a wyłączyć ten dźwięk może tylko wyciszając dźwięki przeglądarki, a dwa – wikia to raczej nie miejsce na objętych prawem autorskim kompozycji bez pozwolenia właścicieli praw do tych utworów. nazg2001 19:45, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) :Muzyka już usunięta. Karolin5555 Tablica 19:53, maj 1, 2015 (UTC) --100px|link=User:Cleopatera[[User:Cleopatera| Cleo | ]][[User talk:Cleopatera| dyskusja]] 14:12, maj 4, 2015 (UTC)Zazwyczaj jest tak że autorzy zezwalają jeśli podpiszemy. MPc player zezwala na umieszczenie ale wtedy lepiej byłoby napisanie w szablonie lub w opisie czyj to utwór wtedy to nie jest łamanie praw autorskich. Sm szablon pokazuje opis ( gdyby nie pokazywał to wiadomo ze powinniśmy umieścić)